


More Love

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Clarke loves her girlfriends.





	More Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _More_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

It started as just Clarke and Lexa. But soon Raven was in their bed. And after Lincoln’s death, Octavia found comfort in their arms.

Clarke knows their relationship is unconventional. She was originally afraid of sharing Lexa with anybody. But she found that instead of jealousy, she found happiness. Having three girlfriends means that Clarke has never felt more loved.

As they all lay together, tangled up in the bed they’ve come to share even though it's not really big enough, Clarke feels nothing but happiness. She’s learned that the more people you love, the more who love you back.


End file.
